


Hannah’s House Of Misfits and Losers

by AgentSprings



Series: Class of 198X One Shots [4]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Very not season 2 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: It started with a normal day for Hannah, then her group of emotionally constipated friends showed up at her door.





	Hannah’s House Of Misfits and Losers

Hannah was at home on a normal Wednesday afternoon trying to get her homework done, able to focus for the first time in weeks because none of the others had followed her home today. And yet somehow she was even less focused than normal. She found herself missing the quiet and calming presence of Mike, the irritating but still familiar presence of Sam, and of course the very loud and lovely Amanda. Every few moments she would find herself looking over to the side to ask why they were being so quiet only to find herself alone in her room.

She heard the doorbell ring and she was desperate enough for a distraction that she ran for the front door before her mom could answer it.

“I got it, mom!”

“Alright, Hannah, no running in the house.”

“Ok, mom!” She called back as she pulled open the door.

“Hey Hannah, uh- can I come in?” Sam was standing at the door, blood dripping out of his nose and the start of a black eye. He was also missing his jacket and DARE fanny pack.

“What the fuck happened to you dude?” Hannah hissed grabbing his arm and dragging him into the house.

 

“Who was at the door, honey?” Her mom called sounding closer than before. Hannah looked at Sam and panicked shoving him into the coat closet before turning to face her mom who was just entering the room. 

“Just a salesman mom, he wanted to sell us an encyclopedia.” She lied, smiling at her mom. Her mom studied her for a second before walking closer.

“Alright dear, are you ok? You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine mom, just worried about the PSATs.”

“Well, alright dear, but don’t stress yourself out too much. Maybe you should invite some of your honors society friends over.”

“Sure mom,” Hannah started walking towards the stairs trying to end the conversation. After she started going up the stairs she could hear her mom walking back to the back of her house where her office was. Hannah paused on the stairs, and once she was sure her mom was back in her office she hurried silently back down to the closet and pulled it open. Sam jumped in surprise when the door was ripped open but he didn’t make a sound.

“C’mon Sam,” Hannah whispered taking his wrist and pulling him out of the closet. He followed behind her silently which was actually worrying Hannah more. They managed to get up to Hannah’s room without catching the attention of her mom so they were able to relax.

“So- uh nice house?” Sam said quietly as he stood next to the door.

“Thanks, what the fuck happened to your face?” Hannah demanded, crossing her arms.

“Oh you know- lost a fight? Sold to the wrong person?” Sam said, shoulders climbing up higher and higher until they were around his ears. 

“Alright, Sam. I’m going to get a washcloth for your nose. Just sit down and don’t do anything,” Hannah waited until he moved towards her bed before she left the room and hurried to the bathroom, her mind racing.

“So,” Sam said as she came back into the room and walked over to him. “Why does your mom speak perfect English and I can barely understand you.”

“Shut the fuck up, my mom has more of an accent than I do,” Hannah said, patting his lip with more force than necessary. Sam jerked back a little and hissed before he grinned at her.

“Yeah, I deserved that.”

“Damn right you did. Now wanna tell me the truth or do you want me to get Amanda over her to convince you to tell us?” Hannah said, stepping back and narrowing her eyes at him. She and Sam had a moment of just staring at each other before Sam broke eye contact and looked at his hands.

“Listen man, it’s not that big of a deal. My dad found my drug stash and got kinda pissed. I just needed to get out of the house. You were the closest. It really isn’t that big of a deal,” Sam closed his eyes and laid back on the bed. Hannah studied him for a minute before nodding and sitting down at her desk again.

“Alright man. How did you do at Algebra?” Hannah asked holding up her homework. There was a moment of silence before she heard Sam sit up on the bed. 

“I mean, I’m not exactly the smartest person at school and you are so why are you asking me for help.”

“Because you did have to pass this class because you’re a junior so help me asshole,” Hannah had yet to turn around and look at him but she didn’t have to wait long before she heard him stand up and kneel next to her desk. They worked like that for about ten minutes before Hannah notice him wincing and shifting around. 

“Go get my ottoman or that chest or something, don’t just sit on your knees idiot,” Hannah said, pointing at a few things that he could pull over and sit on. Sam rolled his eyes but he got up a little too fast to be casual and pulled over her ottoman. They kept working for another five minutes or so before the doorbell rang again. They both paused for a second before they decided to ignore it. A moment later they heard Hannah’s mom call for her.

“Coming Mom!” She called standing up and hurrying out the room. She got to the top of the stairs and saw her mom standing at the door next to Amanda, who looked like she’d been crying.

“Hi Hannah, I’m sorry for just showing up like this,” Amanda said, clearly trying to hold it together. Hannah hurried down the stairs to her.

“I’ll just leave you girls alone,” Her mom said, giving her a quick smile before leaving to go back to her office.

“Amanda, what happened? Are you ok? Who the fuck do I have to kill?” Hannah wrapped her arms around Amanda and waited until Amanda leaned into the hug and hugged her back.

“It’s nothing Amanda, I’m fine,” Amanda said, crying a little and hiding her face in Hannah’s shoulder.

“Why are all of my friends so fucking stubborn,” Hannah muttered before pulling Amanda up to her room. When they got into the room she noticed that Sam wasn’t where she left him and now she had more problems to deal with. She sat Amanda down on the bed before shutting the door and spinning in a circle to see if she could figure out where he’d gone. She focused in on the closet and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the closet and ripped open the door once more, causing him to jump and yelp, slamming the back of his head into the wall.

“Hannah! Why?” He hissed, grabbing his head.

“Don’t be a pussy,” She said pulling him out of the closet.

“Oh, what the fuck is he doing here?” Amanda demanded sitting up and wiping at her face. Sam tensed up next to Hannah.

“Drugs,” Hannah blurted out. “I wanted weed so I had Sam come over and give me weed.”

Amanda looked at the two of them and looked like she was going to say something before the doorbell rang again. There was a beat of silence before Hannah’s eyes widened.

“Fuck! Mike!” She flung open her door and practically jumped down the stairs to reach it before her mom could get to the door. “I got it, mom!”

“Alright dear,” At this point, her mom just sounds like she has decided that she doesn’t want to know what’s going on. Hannah opened the door and just grabbed Mike’s arm and dragged him inside and upstairs. He stumbled a bit before he followed, not saying a word until they got into her room where he saw the other two members of their friend group.

“What the fuck is going on? Sam I couldn’t find you after school,” Mike said looking at both of them.

They all looked at each other for a second before Hannah threw up her hands and said, “You all tell him what you want, I just live here.”

“Steve just dumped me. He said I was too much drama for him. So I came here to talk to Hannah but Sam was already here,” Amanda said, lifting her head and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“I was here because my dad found my drugs and came to get me from school. After he took me home and got done ‘talking’ to me I came here because I didn’t want to be at home,” Sam made quotation marks around the word talking and the leaned against the wall trying to look cool. Everyone stood around in silence for a second before Hannah groaned and clapped her hands.

“Alright fuckers. We’re gonna make all of you little shits feel better. Go out the front door and around to the backyard,” Hannah said pointing at the boys before she pulled open the bedroom door and lead them all downstairs. Once they were outside she and Amanda walked into her mom’s office.

“Hey mom, is the firepit still in the backyard? My friend Amanda just had a really bad break up and wants to burn some of his sh- stuff,” Hannah fumbled over the last word before she smiled innocently at her mom. Her mom just raised an eyebrow and smiled at them both.

“Of course dear. You remember where the wood and the matches are?”

“Yes mom, thanks!”

“Yeah thank you, Mrs. Lee,” Amanda said, staring at the ground and not acting at all like her usual confident self. 

“Any time girls, you let me know if you need anything. And don’t burn yourselves.”

“Got it!” They chorused before they walked out to the backyard where Mike was sitting on the ground with his back against one of their trees and Sam was sitting under his arm.

“Alright, Amanda what do you have on you of Steve’s that you want to burn,” Hannah said uncovering the firepit and starting to load it with firewood. 

“Oh shit, we burning shit?” Sam said scrambling up and walking over to sit down in front of the pit, Mike following quickly behind him.

“Yeah, anything you want to burn?” Hannah asked standing and holding a box of matches and a bottle of lighter fluid.

“Nah, I just want to watch,” Sam wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned back against Mike. 

“I want to burn all of this,” Hannah said pulling out a plastic ring, a Polaroid picture of the two of them, and a letterman's jacket from her bag.

“Perfect, let’s light this shit up. Throw it all in and I’ll light it up,” Hannah gestured at the pit and Hannah poured the lighter fluid over it before striking a match and dropping it on it. It went up immediately and they all had to take a step back due to the force of the fire. After a second of watching the fire burn up Amanda’s stuff, Mike pulled out a joint and lit it on the fire before taking a drag and passing it. Sam took it eagerly, watching the fire with eyes that were a little too interested.

As he passed the joint to Amanda he spoke up, "What is that smell? It reminds me of Christmas.”

Immediately after he said that everyone turned to look at him. He didn’t notice right away that everyone was staring at him but after a second of silence, he glanced around. He raised an eyebrow and didn’t say anything. After another few seconds of silence Hannah spoke up, "It smells like burnt plastic. I think you have some repressed memories you need to deal with."

Mike let out a nervous giggle and wrapped his arms around Sam from behind, burying his face in his shoulder. Sam just grinned and gave Hannah some finger guns. No one mentioned the shaking of his hands, just like no one mentioned Amanda’s smeared makeup. Hannah rolled her eyes before sitting down between Amanda and Sam, flinging her legs into Sam’s lap and dropping her head in Amanda’s lap. They sat there, passing the joint until it ran out, until the fire burned completely out and it was dark outside basking in the warmth of the fire and the company.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
